1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method for accessing data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method for managing data access in mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the workforce becomes increasingly mobile, more and more demands are being placed on software applications that execute on mobile computing platforms. Some mobile computing platforms, such as laptop computers, are fully functional computers, which are often connected to a high bandwidth wired or wireless network.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones or mobile communication devices are quickly becoming a popular alternative to laptop computers. Applications are being designed for the mobile devices that bring complex functionality and operations to the mobile devices in a mobile data network environment.
Some mobile applications, that is, applications executing on mobile devices, need efficient access to significant volumes of data. The data volume and the rate of change of data is such that a mobile device may not be able to store the entire dataset or keep the data up-to-date because of memory, communication bandwidth, communication availability, and energy conservation constraints.
The mobile applications are becoming increasingly sophisticated and data intensive. The mobile users expect similar responsiveness and functionality from applications on mobile devices as expected from more capable computing platforms and data networks. Even as the data communication capabilities of mobile networks, such as the cellular networks, improve, the demands on such networks are ever increasing.